1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to signal processing, and more particularly to multi-user multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO) communication with distributed antenna systems in wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Next generation wireless networks (WiFi 802.11ac, LTE) are adopting sophisticated wireless transmission strategies like multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) for increase spectral efficiency. However, the access points (APs) and base stations (BSs) are deployed with all their antennas co-located. While such co-located antenna systems (CAS) are good for single user communication, they are highly in-efficient for multi-user communications like MU-MIMO and significantly limit the performance of the latter.
Current solutions attempt to improve the transmission strategy while still retaining the CAS model of antenna deployment at the APs/BSs. Hence, the improvement to MU-MIMO schemes is limited. Further, they do not account for the per-antenna power constraint required for a practical implementation of MU-MIMO transmission schemes.